


【礼尊】玫瑰花妖

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, 吸食男人精气来让自己开花的花妖, 周↑防↓美↑琴↓, 周防性转, 聊斋志异之周防美琴
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】玫瑰花妖

宗像礼司带着个书僮四处游坊，在一家旅舍落脚，店主草薙出云给他们安排了住处，宗像让书僮伏见放好行李打开窗子看到院子里种满了艳红的玫瑰花，只是这些花还只是花苞状态，即使还未开花宗像也看得出这些玫瑰花必定美艳动人，随即铺纸磨墨写下几句俳句称赞这些花。

天色已晚，宗像和伏见在屋内休憩品茶，偶然听得院子里有声响，伏见先是有些警惕：“宗像先生，院子里该不会有贼吧。”

“就算有贼，我们也没什么值得他偷的吧，伏见君不用担心。”宗像倒很镇静，推开窗子看向院子，皎白的月光下玫瑰花丛旁有个红发女子在修剪花枝。

“这位小姐，”宗像走进院落上前行礼。“请问您为何晚上修剪花枝？”

女子金色的眼瞳有些妖冶，红色的发衬得不像凡间之物：“这花最近枯得有点厉害，为了不影响还正常生长的花就要及时剪掉。”

“真是辛苦您了，这花丛是您在照看吗？”

“准确来说是这家店的店主在照看。”女子上下打量了他一番。“你是外地人吗？”

“是，在下正和书僮游坊各地。”

“我听到你白天做的俳句了，写得挺不错的。”

“哦呀，那可真是献丑了。”宗像推了推眼镜。“我看我与阁下投缘，在下宗像礼司，请问阁下芳名。”

“周防美琴。”

宗像细细揣摩：“美琴啊……真是好名字。”

“是吗？”周防美琴眉眼间透出一股灵气，唇边微微扬起丝不易察觉的弧度。

自那天晚上与院中修剪玫瑰花枝的女子结识后，每日清晨宗像推开窗子让阳光照进屋内总能在窗口发现一株修剪好的玫瑰花，花茎上的刺已经被处理好了，即使直接触碰也不会划伤手，说也奇怪，院中花丛的玫瑰花尽是花苞状态，放在窗口的花却是盛开的，层层叠叠的玫红花瓣就像是上等丝绸般嫩滑，尤其沾着清晨的露水萦绕着清香。

每日一朵，每日一朵，花丛中的花株也不见稀少，宗像猜测也许不是院中剪下来的吧。这样想过后便拿起玫瑰花让伏见养在水中。

更为奇怪的是，养在水中的玫瑰花也不生根，却日复一日的殷红，就好像它本就是这样生长的。

伏见猿比古觉得日日夜夜帮宗像照料这些玫瑰花就像是被迫看人秀恩爱一样，有些不耐倒也不会明着说出来。

宗像礼司偶尔在屋子里待得乏了就会走出去和周防美琴一起照料那些玫瑰花。周防拿着把小剪刀把出现枯叶剪去，用小木盆盛些清水给花圃的土壤补充水源。

“为什么这些花最近枯得这么厉害？”宗像不免觉得有些不可思议。

“草薙说它们比较难养。但是——”周防美琴指着众多花苞中唯一一朵花瓣绽开些的对他说。“你看，这株明早就会开花了，到时候摘下来送给你。”

每天一朵玫瑰花代表着什么宗像不是不明白，视线落在对方的手上，虽然细微但还是挂着几道细小的划痕，估计是被玫瑰花刺划伤的。

“您其实不用这么……”

“我想送给你。”周防打断他的话。“不过你要是不想收扔掉就好了。”

“我还不至于那么无情吧。”

“谁知道你呢。”

宗像看着周防美琴的侧脸，红色的长发柔顺又漂亮，简单的发饰搭配素色的衣服显得少些烟火气，但是那双鎏金色的眼睛却有着蛊惑人心的魅力。

“阁下愿意陪我出去转转吗？”

眼睫扇动几下，周防表情带着些意外。

“明天祭典，我想邀请您一起去游玩，”宗像说着说着语气竟有些不自然起来，明明只是简单的邀请。“我看您照料这些花有些辛苦……”

一向优雅自如的宗像礼司此刻露出些微的不自在，周防觉得有趣很爽快地就答应了：“看你这么可怜，那我就勉为其难陪你好了。”

“您嘴上比我还要不饶人呢。”不过周防答应了，宗像心里还是有些欣喜。

“彼此彼此。”

宗像回到屋内看到桌上书本旁边的玫瑰花娇艳欲滴，话说周防美琴的发色就像玫瑰花一样红呢。才刚刚约好一同逛祭典现在回来就开始睹物思人的确有些不像自己了，宗像浅笑两声坐下拿起笔在铺好的纸上写下几句刚刚想到的句子。

“宗像先生，”伏见走了进来，看样子像是刚洗好衣服。“我听说了一个传闻。”

“什么传闻？”宗像并没有太大兴趣。

“洗衣服的时候听那些女人们说的，这家旅舍有些不祥，住店时间久的客人会身染重疾且没有医生可以医治。”

“……那还真是了不得的传闻啊，是传染病之类的吗？”

“这就不清楚了，宗像先生，我想我们停留的时间够久了。”

宗像略微思忖，伏见的言外之意他明白，只是眼前闪过周防美琴的身影：“伏见君，可以再去打听打听吗。”

伏见有些无奈看来宗像是舍不得这么快动身离开，只好去找人打听传闻的事。店主草薙出云听到了伏见和一些常客间的对话十分冷静地告诉伏见：“其实这个传闻不算假的，不过和传染病一点关系都没有。”

很意外店主竟然会说出这种对自己生意没什么益处的话，伏见请教对方到底是怎么回事，草薙敲了敲烟杆神情有些黯淡：“具体我也不清楚。”

这是谎话，伏见看得出来，店主只是不想说，也许有什么内情，越是这样伏见越是想搞清楚到底是怎么回事了。

第二天周防美琴穿着一身玫红的浴衣从二楼走下来，红色的长发盘起露出修长的脖子，浴衣后衣领有些低看起来很是性感，宗像看得有些出神直到周防走到面前了才缓过神。

“怎么了？我身上有什么不妥吗？”周防眯起眼睛笑容有些暧昧。

“咳……没有，很适合您。”

周防走在宗像身侧，略微低垂着眸浓密的睫毛投下小小一片阴影，周防的皮肤是很健康的蜜糖色，身躯也比自己要稍微矮小一些，不过和同龄女孩子相比算很高了。宗像看着对方空闲着的手心里起了想握住的冲动，最后还是按捺了下来。

离祭典近了人渐渐多了起来，人来人往地道路显得有些拥挤，耳边充斥着各种各样交谈与说笑的声音，周防美琴很自然地牵起宗像的手。

宗像倒是深感意外。

“人很多，跟着我别走散了。”周防看他站在原地没动不由得调笑。“你怎么了？人太多了觉得不舒服吗？要知道如此我就自己出来了。”

“那倒不会。”没想到让对方担心了，宗像抬手帮她把走路时有些松散下来的鬓发撩到耳后。“走吧。”

现在轮到周防美琴惊讶了，宗像手指的温度似有若无地与自己的皮肤擦过，动作轻柔且带着一股清香，和自己身上沾染的玫瑰花香完全不同，心脏小小地紧了下很快又让她平复下去，又恢复往常的神色。

从手交握的肌肤相贴之处传来了对方的体温，没想到周防美琴的手心温度比自己的要稍微高一些，女孩头发上的玫瑰发钗垂下来的珠子随着步调有节奏地晃来晃去。真是奇怪，明明是走在人群攒动的祭典中，却觉得眼里心里满是这个玫瑰花色的人影。

红得有些过分的苹果糖经过商家的包装制作形状宛如花苞，鎏金色的眼眸看到那一排摆出来当做商品的苹果糖就停下了脚步。

“您想要吗？”宗像问她。

对方沉默。

“那是苹果糖，眼色很漂亮不是吗？就像您的头发。”

“苹果糖？”她终于说话了，抬眼看了看宗像又看了看那些红润的糖果。“想要。”

宗像付了钱把苹果糖递到她面前，周防美琴像是第一次收到礼物一样眼神里闪着些光辉，小心地探出舌尖舔着甜丝丝的糖壁。

非常意外于对方的反应，就像是从来没见过这些一样，尽管是第一次捞金鱼周防美琴却理解地很快，学着宗像的样子挽起有些宽松的袖子蹲下身把网子放入水中。

虽然能够很快地捕捉到金鱼们的动作却控制不好力道，少女很快显得有些不耐起来，看来她的耐心不够好。宗像好笑地捞上一条红色的小鱼，结果对方更加受刺激了，势必要自己亲自捞到一条。

最后也不知道撕破了多少网子，周防美琴终于看着水池里自在地游来游去的金鱼放弃了。

宗像看她心情不太好拉着她的手穿过人群走到桥上去，周防由着他拉着自己走，看着青蓝色的背影眼神逐渐冷漠下来，等两人都停下脚步刚好天边炸开了一朵烟花。

原本漆黑的夜空突然被接二连三的花火照亮，暖色的火光映照着周防美琴惊讶的脸庞，她是第一次看到夜空中也能绽放的花朵。

宗像觉得看到烟花应该能让她心情好一点吧，结果侧过身去发现对方脸上挂着泪水，一时有些慌乱忙拿出手帕帮她擦泪，眼尾有些泛红挂着晶莹的水珠像是朵清晨的玫瑰花。

“您怎么了？不喜欢吗？”

金色的眼睛略微有些闪躲：“不会啊，挺喜欢的。”说着用手背抹了抹脸。

也不知道是不是错觉，桥上的人群开始移动起来，来来往往地却都自觉地避开了他们，宗像下意识看了眼四周，周防表情起了细微的变化，晶亮的金色眼睛像是闪着光，从她的身体上散发出股异香让宗像感官有些迟钝。

天边的烟花还在炫彩夺目地照耀着夜空，然而宗像早就听不到周围的声音了，像是全部沉入了静谧的海底，就连眼前都变得不真实起来。

“周……防……？”

女子红润的嘴唇就像是初开的玫瑰花瓣沾着清晨的露水泛着清香又如丝绸般柔滑，对方伸手轻轻推了下他，没站稳的宗像踉跄着朝后倒去，心脏倏地揪紧想要抓住什么却又什么都没抓住。

“宗像先生！宗像先生！”

耳畔是伏见猿比古急切的声音，有些吃力地睁开眼，映入眼帘的果然是伏见还未来得及收敛起来的担心的神色。

“啧……您终于醒了啊宗像先生。”伏见咂舌，似乎在不满。“您可知道您昏睡了多少天。”

“……什么？”宗像有些意外。“周防小姐呢……？”

“周防小姐？那是谁？”伏见很是疑惑。“在这家店住了这几天从来没见过也没听说过有个叫周防小姐啊。”

“红色的头发，就像玫瑰花一样的那种颜色。”宗像指了指养在花瓶中的玫瑰花，数量一枝不少。

“宗像先生，我真的没见过。”

“那花是怎么回事？”

“花在我们入住之前就摆在屋子里啊。宗像先生，您该不会……”睡傻了吧？伏见当然没有说出来，不会说出不敬的话是他的优点。

头有些疼，宗像撑起身子打开窗，院落里娇嫩欲滴的玫瑰花丛竞相怒放，好像前几日萎靡的景象不复存在。

“花是什么时候开的？”

“嗯？花？”伏见认真地想了想。“就这几天吧？看起来都是最近几日绽放的。”

最近几日……事情有些乱宗像只好把所有的情绪都汇聚成简洁的句子写在纸上。

和店主人草薙出云再三确认，的确没有一个叫周防美琴的女孩帮忙照看花圃。

休息的日子够久了，只是伏见还有些担心宗像的身体，然而宗像还是固执地决定要离开。

草薙看着主从二人远去拿烟杆在桌上敲了敲：“所以，你为什么留了他性命呢，美琴？”

二楼上显露出一点裙角：“吸够足够供养花开的精气就行了。”

“我只是觉得真不像你啊，以往可都是……”草薙想起以往的住客，精气被吸得太多体质虚弱容易染病，最后请了不知多少医生都无法医治，最后只能病故。然而这位名叫宗像礼司的客人，周防美琴绝对是手下留情了。

“我去浇花。”裙角隐没在楼梯处。

传闻中，皎皎月光温柔地照亮院中花丛，地面泛起朦朦胧胧的白光，树木和花丛的倒影影影绰绰的仿若梦境时，一位红发金色眼眸的女子会一边哼着歌一边修剪花枝。

每一株玫瑰花都像染了血一样红，女子剪下那些盛开的花株剪去尖刺后插在盛水的花瓶中，这些花永远都不会枯萎，永远盛开散发着清香。随后女子会化身为一朵玫瑰花藏匿于瓶中，而这瓶花则由店主草薙出云摆放到客房里。

fin.


End file.
